Taming Uzumaki
by PureMindedNot
Summary: Sasuke is determined to please his parents by marrying for procreation, even if the village matchmaker chooses and unwilling Uzumaki. Yaoi, SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Taming Uzumaki**

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

**Warning:** Yaoi meaning male/male relationship.

**Declaimer: **None of Naruto characters belong to me so no sue.

* * *

//Blah// Naruto talking to Kyuubi though their mind link.

/_Blah/_ Kyuubi talking to Naruto through their mind link.

'_Blah_' Thinking

"Blah" Talking

**Japanese terms:**

Aniki-big brother

Ojiisan- grandfather

Aruji- husband

Okami- wife

Baa- old hag/really old person

Nani- what

Dobe- dead last

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

Vernal season was in full throttle and all seemed right in the world except for the weeping girls of Konohagakure, village of the hidden leaf, upset because their life long dreams where being crushed from beneath the wood of their sandals.

Matchmaker Rin emerged from her home clad in her indigo dyed ceremonial robes meant for matchmaking; she delivered the news, with a straight face no less, thus sending the village girls in a downward spiral of mixed emotion, but the most dominate emotion being jealousy for the woman who Rin must have seen fit. Rin had found a satiable partner for the village most sought after bachelor, Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha-heir blessed with his mother good looks from her impeccable pale skin that girls would likely kill their friends for to his smooth ebony-tresses that framed his heart shaped face nicely except for the back where it was short and stuck out. Yup Sasuke was a catch worth gripping and never letting go. He was strong, smart, and skilled and had an angelic beauty that made the village girls look passed his icy exterior, to Sasuke's annoyance.

Rin sighed she was worried about this engagement attracting too much attention before hand and her accusation were right on the Ryo even the parents waited outside her door for the news.

'_I might as well get this over with,' _concluded Rin.

"I am truly sorry… But Uchiha-san's spouse can not be revealed until after the official wedding ceremony. We must respect the ritual." Rin felt relief wash over her as the majority of the crowd agreed with her reason about keeping the bride nameless that majority being the parents who herding their heartbroken daughters away, for they knew that tradition must never be broken even if they were extremely curious as well. Once Rin's home were completely abandon by her audience did Sasuke emerge looking grim as ever while his parents, on the other hand, looked proud beyond comprehension that their younger son will be espoused, and the Uchiha bloodline plus name will live on and not die out since Sasuke's older brother Itachi had no seeds to make grandchildren.

Sasuke's mother was positively beaming with joy. "This has turned out to be a pleasing day for us; our youngest son shall be fruitful and give us many grandbabies with his new bride." The ebony-haired woman proclaimed. She could not stop smiling from the sheer thought of becoming a grandmother. For any foreigner it may seem strange that families often married off their children still in their mid teens, however in Konoha it was a custom that was praise upon. Lots of child or grandchildren were a symbol of futility and heath so it was only natural for families to live and multiply, well natural for the wealthy families at least and the Uchiha's where up there in the latter. The ebony-haired teen had a passing thought of what his future wife would be doing, but it was only a passing thought, which he gave no heed to.

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

"Naruto come down from there this instance you insolent child! You'll ruin your wedding robes!" Scolded and plump elderly woman, she placed a hand on her hip scowling up at her master's grandson from the top of and old oak tree. The boy called Naruto peer down from over his hanging feet at the burly woman. "No I will not come down, not until you tell the matchmaker the weddings off!" Naruto's azure blue eyes blazed with inward rage, making the demon Kyuubi no kitsune sealed inside him growl. The nine-tail demon fox had been sealed in his grandson for trying to destroy Konoha over his daughter's death, in addition Naruto's father the forth hokage had sacrifice himself in order to seal the demon fox inside his old living son, thus saving his village. Because his son had Kitsune blood rushing through his veins and could contain the Kyuubi while a normal human would have melted from the inside out by the sheer unlimited chakra flow that surge around Kyuubi. However that was all Naruto's guardians told him, he did not know how his mother died. And when asked most would say 'just leave it alone kid'.

_/You will do as the midwife commands boy. /_

Not you to Ojiisan//

_/Don't trouble yourself over this…you'll learn to accept your new aruji. /_

//Aruji? ARUJI!!! I am boy ojiisan what would I need with and husband//

Kyuubi decided to close off their mental link, but not before sending his grandson a mental picture of his huge canine grin, and fox slit eyes glinting with mischief. The blond-haired kitsune heir leaped down from the top branch he was currently sitting on, since the midwife had given up on convincing him down. He decided to let what his grandfather say pass thinking that Kyuubi meant Okami. Plus Naruto was starving he hadn't eating all afternoon after the awful news of his engagement. So he had no interest in trying to figure it out.

Somehow the midwife caught up to Naruto once inside. Unfortunately, she was still ill-tempered about being denied so now Naruto found he was surrounded by gushing maids and a manly looking seamstress. "You are so lucky Uzumaki-sama!" One red-haired girl announced she was helping the manly seamstress place pins in the long smoky gray robe that draped over the kitsune heir's slender form the robe was dirty at the bottom from being dragged in the Kitsune's garden and up a tree in Uzumaki's rage.

"How am I lucky? I am marring a completely stranger!" The blonde snapped crossing his arms over his slender chest making the sides of the gray robe tear from the strain, the seamstress smacked her lips popping Naruto on the back of his head with her rolled up scroll. "Oi you foolish boy look what you done. This robe is never going to be ready in time for the union!" She chided. Thus making

Naruto glared off to a corner rubbing the back of his head, "so what I look like and complete idiot wearing this thing." And for emphasis he lifted the bottom up in a similar fashion to what some women do to keep there _dress_ from dragging. However, from being lifted up the pins wedged themselves loose making the whole robe fall apart. Naruto had the nerve to look sheepish, "uh sorry." Both maid and seamstress groaned in sheer annoyance.

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

Sasuke sat with elbow's resting on his bent knees and fingers entwine together over the bridge of his nose which meant he was brooding on top of the Uchiha manor third story roof. His engagement was two days away, and surprisingly he felt jittery about the whole thing, especially dare he think it... _the wedding night_. He could not dishonor his family by flat out refusing nor was he ready to accept it either. His muscle tensed at the familiar monotone that came from behind him. "Why so grim little brother." His aniki had a hint of amusement in those smooth words.

"Don't mock me aniki I'm not in the mood." Sasuke replied flatly still staring out at the forest that surrounded their manor. "Tsk. Can it be hostility that I'm sensing?"

At that point Sasuke leaped up from his spot turning toward his brother his face scrunched up in a scowl and his fist locked at his sides. "At least I can keep our bloodline going. What was it your wife called you again oh yeah impotent?" Never before in Sasuke's young life did he see his brothers face flush a dark shade of crimson. Itachi's hatred for his little brother blistered within his chest like a raging inferno, but it dispersed just as quickly as it came, for he had a plan for them already premeditated. "Enjoy it while it still last." The older Uchiha muttered then swiftly turned on his heels leaving his younger brother still pissed.

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

The next morning Konoha market place was swarming with life people were flocking from all over to buy the best of cloths garments and scents. The day being sunny and warm just perfect for heating up a hard workers bone all seemed calm and lax. In contrast to Naruto who came marched through the jammed dirt path his sun-kissed cheeks blazing in humiliation his two personal maids in toe of their master laughing at his ridicules headdress. He was forced to wear a vine crown of lilies, this being what a bride would wear to show off her engagement; there was only one problem Naruto was not a bride! So he was pissed, but with both the midwife and his grandfather insisting he wear this ridicules thing or no Ramen for a month. The Kitsune heir reluctantly put his pride on hold since he could just stay inside his room for the day; however in some twist of faith the fifth Hokage had sent for him so here is was on his way to see her! And forced to succumb to the odd looks the vendors and shoppers where giving him.

// I am going to kill you//

_/Aw is my grandson embarrassed/_

// what do you think! I'm wearing a damn crown of posies//

_/ Don't be ashamed wear that crown with pride/ _

// Fuck you//

Before Kyuubi could get a word in Naruto blocked their mind link, and swiftly turned to the two maids whose laughter had subsided to amuse giggles. His blue irises bled red and his oval shaped pupils were similar to cat like slits. "Is something funny?" He barked.

The girls' clamped there mouths shut finding the ground interesting. "No Uzumaki-sama." They said in unison uncomfortable by his intense gaze. Naruto rolled his eyes and started to walk again the maid following this time in silence.

Once the hokage tower was in full view did Naruto start into run leaving the maids in his wake.

A blond-haired woman with double'd' breast sat at her desk staring at the stack of unmarked paperwork she looked around making sure the coast was clear to pull out her bottle of sake. _'Might as well drink up I'm going to need it.' _ She poured her a cup downing the sour tasting substance and was about to go for another cup when she heard a very loud pounding on her two thick wooden doors then the doors went flying open. Naruto was standing there huffing and puffing his foot lowering to the ground from kicking the two doors in two ANBU one with a hawk mask and the other with a wolf tried desperately to calm him down but was failing. Naruto was not mad no far from it he looked almost ecstatic. "Tsunade-baa-chan. Do you have a mission for me?" Tsunade left brown twitched every so slightly at the name. She crossed both arms over his plump breast, and then nodded to the two ANBU that it was oh kay to leave and close the door. "Naruto take a seat."

She gesture for the chair in front of her desk. Naruto gave her and questioning look but did as she request, he plopped down placing both feet which were now crossed at the ankle on top of her smaller stacks of paperwork. "So what's up?" Tsunade rolled her honey colored eyes, "you little brat no respect at all for your elders or their things. I swear Naruto were you raised by animals, wait don't answer that."

Naruto just graced her with a knowing smirk.

"Well as you and I know your wedding is tomorrow." She paused when the fox boy grimaced. "And we had arranged for you to get at least a two week's vacation, however do to the shortage of shinobi the matchmaker and I have come to and agreement to push your wedding date a head of schedule." At this point Naruto was gaping. "What do you mean ahead of schedule?" For some reason he did not want to know.

Tsunade gave the younger blond a stern look. "It seems only right to push your union for tonight and send you on your missions sooner rather then later because of the shortage-"

"Nani! NANI?!?" In his shock Naruto had hopped up from his seat and was currently leaning palms flat on Tsunade's desk.

"Calm down brat I knew it best to tell you myself your guardian knows as well."

"I ... you can't do this to me!" Naruto growled zealously.

"I just have kid. Hey think of it this way at least it'll be over and done."

Naruto whimpered his bottom lip jutting out in a classic pout. "I don't want to get married." He couldn't help but sulk pulling back from her desk. "Don't dwell on it to much kid." How could he not he was marrying a complete stranger that could be some old toothless crypt keeper for all he knew.

The teen walked out of the hokage's office with his head down and feet dragging, pissed at the world for being so unfair. Naruto had not been paying attention to where he was going and bumped into something or more on the lines of someone in his sulking.

"Watch it dobe." The person he ran into snapped. Naruto head shot up and he growled. "Bastard," vibrant blue locked with jet-black and in that split second the atmosphere grew heavy. As Naruto realized who the person was did his anger increase. 'Uchiha Sasuke' lets just say there had been a lot of bad blood between the two. Sasuke being the best in their shinobi class while Naruto was the worst and the Uchiha boy never let a chance like this one to rub it in Uzumaki's face slip by, even now that they were older. "Out of my way jerk."

Naruto purposely bumped shoulders with the other boy on his way out, determine to leave before things escalated. And the last thing Tsunade needed was a gaping hole in her tower not that she didn't deserve it mind you.

Sasuke glared shuriken at the retreating blonde's back. That's when he noticed the crown of lilies on top of Naruto's blond head. Immediately, sprouting questions, but he quickly shoved those aside and continued on his way to Tsuande's office he had bigger things to think about like why she'd sent for him.

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

So how you all like it? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Japanese term:**

Koi-love

iie-No

Aruji- husband

Okami- wife

Baka-idiot

Thank you all for the reviews you guys ROCK!

**Clumiso,** I hoped this chapter clears that question right up for ya.

Oh and **nocena T. Calamus **I really want a beta! So if any one want to be my beta I'll be so grateful!!!

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

Naruto mood took a turn for the worst as countless hours ticked by his nerves more on edge, which was not helping with his training. Unfortunately for him the midwife fixed upon showing her displeasure in the midst of training with a nasty blow of her bamboo cane...

"Walk straight!" The burly midwife hissed whacking Naruto on his backside with the solid cane. Knowing that pain can make even the stubborn of fools follow instructions.

"Ow damn it woman that hurts!" The young Kitsune heir howled rubbing his sore backside.

"Silence I am not going to have you embarrassing me by the time I am through with you you'll be walking with such poise your ancestors will cry, now move."

"I would if you stop doing tha-ouch!"

Naruto growled at the elderly midwife who raised her cane ready to strike again if another protest was worded.

Naruto huffed straitening his back taking the lightest of steps in fear his backside might be assaulted again. He paced to the end of the room then back giving his guardian the tiniest of smirks, as she cocked a brown brow looking pretty much impressed.

"Hmm I knew you could do it nothing like a little pain." She jeered turning the green cane between her wrinkled fingers. There was no time for a smart remark on Naruto's part, because just then the manly seamstress came barging in. She bowed at the quarreling pair.

"Natsuko-sama I have finally finished the ceremonial gowns, so we right are on schedule as planned." She peered at the two through her greasy brown bangs waiting for permission to rise.

"You may rise dear; this is wonderful news good job bring the finish design to me." Natsuko would have given the seamstress a raise for her efforts, if it weren't for the sheer fact she was cheap as hell. The seamstress bowed again then slowly edge out of the room.

Naruto who was surprisingly silent through the whole thing groan this was really happening there really wasn't anything he could do about, yet something inside of him was willing to fight he may not have a choice but that didn't mean he was given up. _'Fuck that I'm and Uzumaki and we Uzumaki's don't give up just look at what dad did he stopped Ojiisan from destroying and entire village I am sure I can handle a stupid arrange marriage.'_

With that little pep talk Naruto felt his spirits lift considerably.

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

"Kyaa! Four more hours until the ceremony," Sasuke's mother had leeched on to her aloof husband's upper arm rubbing a pale cheek against his shoulder much to what a cat would do when pleased.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes heaven wards, what was he going to do with her.

A gentle knock on their front door had the duo's attention. And Mrs. Uchiha unlatched herself from her husband's arm rushing over to answer it. "I wonder who it could be." She said more to herself then anyone particular. The ebony-haired woman slowly opened the door a crack poking her head out. "Ah, Rin-dono come in and have a seat." She swung the door open fully revealing a nervous looking Rin. She escorted the young matchmaker into the kitchen pleasantly surprised at the unannounced visit. "Look honey it's Rin-dono!" She directed her words to her son.

Sasuke nodded. "I see." He said flatly going back to picking at his Miso.

Rin smirked at the boy's mood it was comical.

"What brings you here this very fine evening want any tea?" The ebony-haired hostess was positively glowing.

Rin gave a strain smile feeling completely uncomfortable in the presents of somebody so joyous. "No thank you I was near the neighborhood and decided to stop by and check up on the new groom." Gods she was trying with great effort not to snigger. Oh how the Uchiha clan were in for a rude awakening tonight. '_Hey my senses never wronged before.' _She mused. She then turned to the youth.

"So Sasuke are you in good spirits you know saying a prayer or two always help calm the nerves." Sasuke was no fool Rin was hiding something, but he could not place a finger on it. He locked eyes with the matchmaker his expressionless mask in place. "I have no need for prayer I'm perfecting fine." He replied smoothly crossing both arms a smug gesture on his part. Rin eyes narrowed were he challenging her?

She took a seat cross the table from the teen and smiled calmly at him. "That's good to hear, but if I didn't know any better it would seem you're a little tense, but hey there is always a silver lining to a grey cloud come tonight you'll be getting a huge stress reliever if you know what I mean." She wagged her pink brows at the boy, making Sasuke's breath hitch and a series of choked coughs spring forth.

"Kyaa! Are you alright Sasuke?" Mrs. Uchiha rushed over to her choking son patting him gentle between the shoulder blades. She had been to busy flirting with her husband to hear the conversation.

Rin rose abruptly she had things to do and even though seeing the youngest Uchiha surer was entertaining. "Well I must be off it was a pleasure seeing you all again but I must make around see ya'll at the ceremony."

"See you at the temple Rin-dono."

She walked over to the front door bowing slightly before she left. '_Ha! Oh yeah that'll teach that little brat to challenge me.'_

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

Natsuko did not need more stress on her she was old as is, yet the gods must have found humor in her pain, she stomped down stairs already out of breath. "NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FOOLISH BOY?" She shrieked. Natsuko had no time for his childish games they where supposed to be leaving and on their way to the temple by now. She stopped at the base of the stairs catching her breath. She had been up and down them steps checking room to room for him and panic was about to start setting in, "NARUTO!"

"You called," Natsuko jumped a little she had not seen him come. She looked the blond up and down at his attire his smoky grey robe hugged his torso just right, and flared out at the bottom the gold hemming mesh well with his sun kissed skin nicely and to top it off was a bright silver veiling as thick as a window curtain so Naruto was pretty much walking blind. "Oh Naruto you look wonderful." Natsuko cried hugging the shock teen tightly before releasing him. Naruto laughed for the first time that day lifting up the silver veil and giving Natsuko a suspicious yet playful look. "Had to make sure it was really you I can't see worth a damn under this thing."

"Oh shut up." For some reason she glanced down and notice that his feet were bare. "And put on some sandal's quickly we are going to be late."

"Riiight um… I kind of lost them." Natsuko groaned shaking her head she could not help but laugh bitterly this boy was going to drive her to and early grave.

"What am I going to do with you…? Well put on your old ones and let's go."

Yup the gods must have been having a field day.

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

As Naruto and Natsuko step out side of the Kitsune manor they were instantly hit with a gush of frigid air, yet sheer adrenaline kept the two from running back inside. Naruto did not know what to expect since he never seen or was told about a wedding ceremony, Natsuko said it was a custom for the one getting married to walk to the temple so the villagers could wish said person blessing. What she failed to tell him was that it was a custom for the _bride_. Shop owners plus nosy villagers lined up outside the shops some tossing red rose petals for passion and lilies for eternal love at the bride. At all the gathering people Naruto could so easily hear and smell them immediately his hours of training was forgotten and his nerves getting the best of him. His steps where faltering, in consequence of, all the attention, however he had been thankful he could not see them under the thick veil. Natsuko, who aided Naruto by keeping a hand gentle on his elbow, sensed his discomfort so she leaned in whispering reassuring words.

"You're doing fine lad just ignore all those thousands of eyes staring at you." Sadly her reassuring words only made it worst and Naruto had to stifle a whimper.

Inside the temples Sasuke's family was placed in the front roll both father and older brother looking bored while his mother dabbed her watery eyes with a handkerchief. Sasuke stood waiting in a jet black well tailored suit he waited part ways from alter so him and his new bride would walk those few steps hand in hand.

He peered down at his twitching fingers he could still run if he wanted to. He frowned no he will not run like some coward it'll only infuriate his parents and amuse Itachi. His mind going blank once the Shamisen and Koto started to play a soft melody, immediately all heads seem to be turn toward the entrance of the temple the gatherers rose from their seats so after, and Sasuke took a deep breath inhaled then exhaled there was no reason to be nervous no reason at all Right?

Naruto took a deep breath as he cautiously climbs the temple steps his heart pounding into his ribcage forcing his grandfather to arisen.

/_Don't be scared my child. I am with you_. /

//How can I not Ojiisan I can't do this. //

/_It does good to just breathe_. /

//I am breathing damn it. //

Naruto clench his eyes shut taking more deep unsteady breaths, then he open them and ascended down the small walkway toward the alter with as much poise as he could muster, but he was still very rigid.

Sasuke watched intently as his future wife approached he fault against the urge to roll his eyes, '_gods could she go any slower.'_ Once 'she' was in arms length did he reach out and take 'her' sun-kissed hand, he cocked a brow at the feel of it her hand was ruff and calloused and just as stiff as her body. _'What the hell?'_

The pair walked together hand in hand to the awaiting Rin who had a lace bind scroll in hand. The couple kneeled before the matchmaker both knowing it was far too late to run.

She smiled warmly at the pair. "The congregation may be seated." In a similar fashion to a domino effect the gathers sat. Rin unbound her scroll and open it with both hands her voice business like.

"We come here to witness the joining of these two houses in matrimony; only under the watchful eyes of our gods shall their marriage be blissful in love, wealth and reproduction. May they live together in peace and serenity and conquer all obstacles that shall a risen. And only then shall their souls become one. Sasuke Uchiha I want you to."

Naruto's eyes widen from underneath the silver veil sure he must not have heard right.

"Lift up your bride's veil and look at the person you shall be spending the rest of you life with."

The kitsune heir held his breath as he felt the soft fabric caress his face while being removed, positive he heard Rin wrong Naruto keep himself in check… '_It can't be_.' He hoped. Once the cloth was folded back on top of his head was when his eyes lock with the same cold black ones that taunted him all throughout childhood. Naruto's jaw went slack he stared wide-eyed to shock to react; Sasuke on the other hand, dropped the veil back over the Kitsune's face praying he saw wrong.

"I now pronounce you aruji and okami."

Sasuke could not move he was frozen stiff; surely this was all some sick joke.

The congregation was just as shocked even the soft music in the background stopped playing and there were gasp heard within the silence. Sasuke's mom even stop weeping rubbing her eyes to make sure she was seeing right, her husband looking practically insulted. Itachi look rather intrigued of it all he had leaned forward in his seat. _'So my brother is marring a kitsune man, what was Rin thinking.' _Itachi nearly sniggered

The matchmaker only smiled rolling her scroll up. "Does anyone dare question my judgment?" like she expected nobody spoke a word of protest but they sure as hell was thinking it.

The only one to break the awkward silence was the loud weeping of Sasuke's mother. "I am never going to have grandbabies now!" her voice broke.

Rin smirked. "On the contraire misses Uchiha, Naruto wasn't pitched just for his strength alone."

"Kyaa! Then this is a great night after all." She cheered.

At that moment Naruto finally found his voice. "NANI!" He was practically crimson in the faced he snapped up ripping the veil off his head and glared at Rin. "Rin tell me your joking this can't be right!"

She glared back at the blond haired kitsune. "You dare question me. iie Naruto I would never joke about this the Uchiha clan is now your new in-laws so accept it."

"I won't marry him."

"Too late the deal was already sealed when Sasuke lifted up your veil."

Naruto's eyes brim with unshed tears his claws and canine extending out and red hot chakra had snaked out from beneath his robes. "I fucking hate you ALL!" He roared storming out of the temple the door slamming so hard it sent huge cracks chipping up the stone walls.

Rin pinched the bridge of her nose she felt a headache coming on. "Let's give him time he'll come around." That was all she could say this night didn't turn out as how she planned. Well she couldn't have expected love at first sight or lust for matter.

Sasuke finally snapped out of his stupor he was not worried nah why should he be his father would not allow this. He knew his parents were going to talk with Rin later on so they wouldn't make a seen in front of the congregation like that baka did and, everything will be already…

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

The Uchiha clan sat in their rented out restaurant seat no use letting that money they spent on it go to waste. Sasuke waited patently for his parents to start the long a due conversation with Rin. His ear perked at his fathers cold words.

"I won't allow this I am going to have a chat with that damn matchmaker."

"You will do no such thing! Besides they are already married." His mother countered.

"Then I'll make sure it's undone." His father retorted.

"No you won't! Rin-dono is never wrong she saw something in that boy that must be the perfect match for our Sasuke."

"But he's a BOY!"

"You think I don't know! Frankly I don't care as long as I get grandbabies it could be and behemoth."

"Will I ever win these arguments?"

"No, now eat up koi we don't want our food going to waste." Sasuke father huffed going back to picking at his chicken and egg Domburi.

At this point Sasuke knew now was the time to make his feelings known.

"Mother father, you can't possibly think this is okay," His anger was increasing and he tried vigorously to keep his sharingan from activating.

"Sasuke drop it." His father warned looking just as grim as his son.

The ebony-haired boy closes his mouth he grip so hard on his chop sticks that they snapped in two. So he was suck with Uzumaki even if he did not want it. All he could hope for is that the Kitsune heir go jump of a cliff, or he'll just have to push him off.

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣


	3. Chapter 3

_**Taming Uzumaki**_

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

**Warning:** language & sexual humor…

**Declaimer: **Not my characters so no sue I am just using them for my plot.

//Blah// Naruto talking to Kyuubi through their mind link.

/_Blah/_ Kyuubi talking to Naruto through their mind link.

'_Blah_' Thinking.

"Blah" Talking.

**Japanese terms:**

Ojiisan- grandfather

Nani- what?

Dobe- dead last

Baka- idiot/stupid

Teme-bastard

Katon Kyuuka no jutsu-Dragon fire technique

Thanks to all my reader You make a writer feel special …

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

The villagers were lucky they did not know just how close they came to experiencing a similar repeat that caused their village so much turmoil and many lost lives, those some odd years back…. Naruto had retreated to the monumental craving of his father and previous hokage's before him stone heads. Naruto's anger slowly evaporating from the soothing solitude, he watched mutely from his sitting spot at the villagers who went about their busy night, oblivious to just how short their lives could have been. _'Bakas'_ His peace and quiet was destroyed once his grandfather chooses that moment to speak up.

_/ I know you feel betrayed Naruto but we had good reason to hide this from you. /_

Naruto snorted, scratching his elongated nails against the ruff sand colored stone leaving five deeply craved lines in it. // so tell me something ojiisan because I must not be grasping the whole concept of this. //

Kyuubi leered into their mind link not at all pleased with his grandchild tone.

_/ Well I guess I do owe you and explanation for keeping you in the dark for all these years. /_

// Why would you lie to me I'm your damn grandson//

The demon fox sighed, he knew this was not going to be easy he also knew he kind of deserve Naruto's venting. / Naruto you are not like the other boys. /

// You think I don't know that//

_/Now listen you insolent brat! I am trying to tell you something so shut up when I am speaking to you/ _Naruto clamped his mouth shut never before had he been on the receiving end of his grandfather's fury, Kyuubi's roaring was all so intimidating.

_/As I was saying you are not like the other boys true you are part kitsune and you know this, however, what Natsuko and I have failed to tell you, is that you will never be able to procreate with a human woman. / _Kyuubi paused to give his grandchild time to let it all sink in.

Naruto's tan forehead wrinkled up at this. //Nani//

/Alas my smart mouthed grandson is speechless/ the nine-tailed fox jeered and Naruto glared at nothing in particular. / There is a loop hole to all this though. Human woman bodies usually reject male kitsune's seeds even half breeds-/

// Eww ojiisan I don't want to hear that//

Naruto flushed crimson placing both hands over his eyes in embarrassment.

_/ Oh quit it, and start acting your age. Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Oh yeah because a human woman's body sees a Kitsune's sperm as foreign her body rejects it, but the loop hole is if a male Kitsune can not find any female kitsune's, his body will adapt and change so he could give birth instead. Uh are you alright, Naruto/_

At this point the young kitsune had dropped both hands from his face his mouth hung open in a lopsided gawk.

_/Naruto/_

'_He's got to be pulling my leg.'_

_/Naruto/_

'_So I can't have kids with a girl but a guy that makes no sense.'_

_/Naruto/_

'_Is that why they hid this from me, those bastards I going to kill them!'_

_/Boy you better answer me/_

Huh? What? Ojiisan tell me there's another way? Hell I'll search far and wide for a female kitsune! Please, all you have to do is just tell me where they are! I can't be married to Sasuke that's gross. //

_/ Sorry son but the few Kitsune women out there are way older and has a mate, plus you are already wed and once a Kitsune chooses a mate they create an unbreakable bond with their life mate... / _Kyuubi's amused tone betrayed his pseudo apology.

//Hello I didn't choose him don't you remember

_/Sadly you did…maybe not intentionally but you still did. / _

Naruto smacked a palm to his forehead running it down his face. // so what you're saying is that I'm fucked.//

The demon fox barked in laughter which echoed though out his grandchild's mind_. /Oh yes my child, you are, royally fucked... /_

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

After the wedding and restaurant fiascoes, Sasuke's mood was at and ultimate low. Fortunately or unfortunately however the way you look at it, his 'wife' had not shown up and so he could spend his wedding night alone thank the gods. So things were looking up for him, but his mother seemed crestfallen.

"Mother are you alright?" See he could be caring when he wanted to.

The raven haired woman sighed, she locked eyes with her sons calculating gaze. "This night has not turned out how I always image it to." She gave him a glum smile and peered back down at her bowl of white rice; her glimmering strands of hair pouring softly in front of her profile she really did looked melancholy. However, Sasuke knew she was just spinning her false web of depression, yet he could not resist her act, she was the only woman he would do anything for at a drop of a dime. Sasuke pushed away from the rectangular table and stood. "I'll go find him."

His mother calmly sat her chopsticks down on top of her bowl, she turned to him her face still shadowed by her thick black bangs. "Kiyaa I knew you wouldn't let me down!" She beamed her pearly whites toward him all her depressing mood evaporated.

Sasuke left brow twitched his mother knew just the right bait to use on him, and it wasn't fair. He glanced at his father who just shrugged his shoulders and went back to sipping his green leaf tea as if nothing happen. _'Damn you old man.' _Sasuke stormed out of the restaurant and was greeted with a gush of frigid night air, but he ignored the cold he was ready to go retrieve his bride and kick said brides ass for leaving in the first place. _'Damn baka just had top run away. Now I got to search this whole village for his retarded ass.'_

Sure Sasuke didn't fret out loud but within his mind was whole other story… The raven-haired teen was to busy making a fuss about his misfortune that he hadn't realize the same blond who'd caused him so much agitation was heading in his direction. Once Sasuke got a feel of that familiar chakra was when his complain came to and halted and he lifts his head up giving the approaching shinobi a demeaning look

"Oy, if it isn't Sasuke-teme."

/_Don't provoke him Naruto…/_

//Shut up and mind your own damn business. I'll do as I damn well please got it. //

_/Okay don't say I didn't warn you. /_

Sasuke gave his wife a look which said to go drop dead.

"Aw I receive no welcome back kiss… I am your _wife_ after all." The Sasuke's flushed at the thought of kissing the village idiot it unsettled him because it only meant that if he liked it or not he was stuck with the class dobe with no way of getting out, unless his wife dies mysterious _hmm_…

Naruto noticed the small tent to Sasuke's cheeks, as pale as he was it only stuck out like blood on snow. Naruto took a step back pointing his forefinger at the raven-haired teen accusingly.

"Eww you really are a perverted teme for all I know you could have beg your parents to marry me. I wouldn't put it past you."

Naruto never knew the saying of putting ones foot in ones mouth until now, he never in his young life seen the Uchiha brat loose it so it was only natural to keep teasing his husband. Sasuke's expression darkened his face now shadowed by his long dark bangs; he had clenched his hands into fist so tight his knuckles were white. Then, he did the unthinkable Sasuke rose his hands head level doing a few quick hand signals. At this point Naruto just tilted his head to the side wondering what he was going to do.

"Katon Kyuuka no jutsu!" A huge ball of fire ignited from the raven-haired teen's mouth engulfing Naruto whole.

All Naruto could consider before he was literally seeing red, orange and a hint of blue, was maybe he went a little too far…

♣♠♣♠♣♠

"Oh you're up; good I was just about to heal these burn marks on your face. What happen dear? When Sasuke brought you to our home you where unconscious and burned so badly you were practically naked?" Sasuke's mother giggled from behind her dainty hand. She purposely left out the part about her son dragging Naruto in by his hair. She then knelt down in front of the pink faced Naruto, who looked like his pride had been burned as well… She quickly simmered down reaching for a jar of healing salve and adding it to his burned areas. Naruto looked up at the raven-haired woman he was thankful it was her he saw and not… that teme. For some reason he felt cold the young fox sat up from the comfy futon the dark blue and gray print sheets slid down his body bare golden torso where it pooled below his navel into his lap. Naruto grabbed the sheet peeking underneath them his face flushing a brilliant red. In his haste he pulled the sheets, all the way, up over his bare shoulders. As he figured he was completely naked underneath those sheets and in front of somebody's mom nonetheless.

"Aw nothing to be embarrassed about, if it makes you feel any better Sasuke was the one who undressed you and put some healing salve on those hard to reach places hahaha."

Naruto sun-kissed skin drained from color and he started to hyperventilate.

/_Come now Naruto settle down or you're going to pass out._ /

//WHY DIDN'T YOU HEAL ME! OJIISAN// Naruto's squeaked into their mind-link.

_/As I remember correctly didn't I try to warn you? And you told me to… oh what that was again? Oh yeah shut up and mind my own damn business isn't that what you told me to do/ _

"Oh Naruto-kun it's normal for a bride to be nervous, but look at it this way you're all ready for the wedding night hahaha."

Confused azure colored eyes stared at the female Uchiha not fully understanding her words. "Nani?"

She raised an ebony brow giving him and amused look, "I hope you weren't expecting to be a virgin forever it's a custom to give yourself to your husband on the wedding night."

Naruto couldn't scream he was to busy gasping for air.

//Ojiisan Ojiisan please help me//

Kyuubi had blocked their mind-link but not before sending his son an image of him laughing.

"Kiyaa I better get going it's getting late and I know you two needs some time alone."

The young kitsune gave the woman a pathetic look he shook his head no. "Y-you can't leave me with him a-alone…"

She smiled softly. "Sorry, but I have to leave especially when my future grandchildren are at stake." She leaned forward giving him a gentle peck on his forehead and she slowly rose with a small grunt. "Oh my I am getting old hmm oh no matter at least I'll live to see my grand-babies. Good night my-son-in-law. I'll go tell Sasuke that you're all ready." Her dark eyes glinted evilly as she retreated from the small room in a more than needed hurry.

♣♠♣♠♣♠

Yeah and now the story starts to get interesting… duh duh duh…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Taming Uzumaki**_

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

**Warning:** language & sexual humor…

**Declaimer: **Not my characters so no sue I am just using them for my plot.

* * *

//Blah// Naruto talking to Kyuubi through their mind link. 

/_Blah/_ Kyuubi talking to Naruto through their mind link.

'_Blah_' Thinking.

"Blah" Talking.

**Japanese terms:**

Ojiisan- grandfather

Nani- what?

Dobe- dead last

Baka- idiot/stupid

Teme-bastard

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow clones

♣♠♣♠♣♠

Sasuke sat on the top of his family's roof glazing up at the billion of stars that lit the night sky. Minutes had slowly ticked by, and he was feeling quite queasy. He knew it was only a matter of time before his mother would come and fetch him.

Sasuke painfully shut his lids at the vibration of approaching footsteps. He heard the echoing of a door being shut within the house, and his mother calling for him. As a child he remembered quite vividly of her somehow always finding him, even if he was on the other side of this god damn village.

"_Sasuke dear where are you?" _

Hmm… maybe if he just ignored her she'll give up searching for him. Sasuke sighed who was he kidding his mother was way to determine on having grandchildren to give up searching. Considering she found out two years back that Itachi was indeed impudent, she actually given up all hope on her favorite son (a big shocker there) and since then on his mother, who 12-year-old Sasuke been fighting so desperately to be notice by, only showered him with all her motherly affection. Sure Sasuke wanted his parent's affection, but not for the sheer fact of procreation…

Unconsciously, his fist clenched why was it that his parent's, who not to long ago ignore his very existence, was now placing such a heavy burden on his shoulders.

'_It's not fair,'_ He thought, only to have that thought interrupted by his mother's sudden appearance.

"Ah, there you are! Come inside you have a bride waiting you foolish boy." Her tone filled with amusement this reminded her of her wedding night. There was no hiding just how pleased his mother was. And for the first time he actually realized it was because of him…

Tonight Sasuke finally came to and conclusion no matter how much he hated this he'll do it for two reason, a.) He had no choice, and b.) He had _no choice_.

So he stood facing his mother with a certain fire blazing in those black depths of his. He was an Uchiha damn it, a child prodigy and _before _this entire arrangement he'd been the most sought after bachelor in Konoha. Sasuke would be damned to let this night or some dobe have him cowering like an inexperience genin.

His mother noticed the change in her son's demeanor, and her pale feather cracked into a smile so bright it could rival the son. "He's waiting love." She whispered. Her words seeming to drawn Sasuke back to reality, for he marched passed the ebony-haired woman only to pause just a couple feet away from her. "He won't be for long." He said from over his shoulder then continues his journey to the bedroom.

♣♠♣♠♣♠

Naruto congratulated himself; he was currently bundled up tightly, similar to a mummy, in the crisp sheet. He sat with his back pressed against the rice paper walls scowling at the bedroom door, waiting for his childhood tormentor to come striding through like he owned the place.

… Naruto decided at that persist moment he would use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu on the Uchiha's arrogant ass and- uh-oh…

Naruto struggled effortlessly against the biding sheet.

He hadn't meant to wrap himself up this tightly. Unfortunately, for him the door was thrown open revealing a frowning Sasuke.

Sasuke took one look at the bound blond and his face cracking into a taunting smirk. "You really are a dobe," '_well, Sasuke what now?'_

Naruto tan face scrunched up in a scowl, how could he have gotten himself in such a ridicules position? "Fuck you teme." Sure he knew where provoking the Uchiha got him last time, however, he was not going to just sit by and let the brunet insult him either. Naruto mentally chewed himself out for being in such a variable state. His feeling of frustration quickly replaced by fear as certain the raven-haired shinobi crossed the short distances between them. He leaned in front of his male counterpart placing palms on both side of the blue eyed boy's head.

"If you don't back your ass up I'll personally kill you in your sleep!" Naruto snarled.

Sasuke smirk drooped to a frown and he leaned forward until he was within eye level with the blond.

Naruto's sun-kissed cheeks flushed brilliantly at their close proximity. But his pride refuses to beg for the other to release him, and so Naruto clenched his eyes shut cocking his head to the side, thus making shaggy blond bangs spilling over his eyes and whiskered cheek. He didn't want to look at Sasuke; he couldn't bear to see the victory shining in those dark eyes.

Sasuke sighed, irked at the fact that the blond was going to be stubborn till the end. "You don't get it do you? I'll do anything to please my parent's even lie with _you_."

Sun-kissed lids shot open, and Naruto turn facing stony features, they both locked eyes one set of eyes trying to read the other.

"And what makes you think that I'll just lie back and let you have your way with me?" He breathed. A thin layer of perspiration form on Naruto's forehead and his chest was heaving against the bound sheet, even though Naruto looked completely venerable, there was something very dangerous about him lurking beneath the surface, and it wasn't just because of Kyuubi. Even in this situation Naruto wasn't going to let Sasuke succeed.

"I said back up!" Naruto's voice was raspier than usual and his hair seemed to go spikier than usual. He looked similar to a wild animal being cornered and willing to protect oneself at all cost.

Sasuke eyes narrowed, he'll never take and order from the baka instead he did the complete opposite and bridge the already small gap between them.

Naruto got a good whiff of what could only be describe as Sasuke. The raven-haired teen now millimeters away from Naruto's small pointed nose, he didn't seem to be budging anytime soon. This all making his feral instincts go into over drive he was getting drunk off of the other's intoxicating scent. Kitsune or not Naruto would not allow his hormones to take over the gods only knew what would happen.

Sasuke found a weird satisfaction in the usual carefree blond, now so nervous and anxious, it was pretty damn comical. The whole thing reminded him of a scene he saw/read in one of his ex-sensei's ichi ichi paradise novel. Somehow Sakura an ex-teammate of his got her hands onto one.

He had never had seen her face go through so many different shades of red, as she glanced over the thin orange book. Sakura at the time her emerald green eyes averting from his asked him, in a very timid voice, if he knew what fellatio meant? Being both preteens at the time, of course Sasuke had no clue and asked her why. The dawn-tinted haired girl handed him the paperback novel her face, neck, and the tips of her ears were crimson. He chance a curious glance at her before flipping threw the first few pages, seconds later his hands went lax letting the paperback book slide out of them and plop the grass below. That day Sasuke discovered just what a hentai his sensei was and would always be.

To test a theory Sasuke tilt his mouth near the blonde's exposed neck letting his warm breath ghost over it, in return, making the skin quaver and small Goosebumps form.

So that perverted book was good for something eh?

Naruto stiffened, what the hell was Sasuke doing? He knew the only one to help him now would be his only kin.

//Ojiisan help me please I'll do whatever you ask of me, without complaining I promise!//

Kyuubi just sent him a mental image of his crimson eyes rolling heaven wards.

_/Sorry boy, but this is your mess. So you fix it. /_

// Why you senile OLD FOX- //

Just then a thought popped in Naruto's head.

"Hey wait a minute you can't lay a finger on me! I'm wrapped up tightly in this sheet not even you could touch me hahahaha."

It was Sasuke time to smirk. He pushed away from the wall and the other boy and reached into his suit pocket pulling out a sharpen kunai.

'_Oh shit.'_

"Come on Sasuke, you know you don't want to have… s… sex with me. It's not right…" He paused and as a last minute thought. "It'll be rape!"

Sasuke pinned his wife with and you-can't-be-serious-look then rolled his eyes.

Sasuke used his kunai to slash away the sheet; once Naruto felt his bounds released him was when he tired to scrambling passed the Uchiha who only to stretched out a hand and catch his wife by his ankle making the kitsune crash on his face into the lumpy futon with a thud.

"Let go of me teme!"

Naruto use his free foot to kick at the other boy's hand that squeezed his ankle.

Sasuke was able to block the blows with his free hand, but still those kicks did sting a bit. Naruto elongated nails dug into the futon tearing it as he zealously tried to escape. The door was so close, but it still was out of reach. Sasuke released the blonde's ankle and as Naruto scurried on his hands and knees to the bedroom door only to be hit in the face by the door. The raven-haired boy leaped forward tackling the blond from behind making him hit his chin on the wooden floor. Sasuke was able to roll the blond on his back so they faced each other. They were both gasping for breath all this exhilarations making the temperature in the room rise considerably. Who would have thought a wedding night to be so violent? Naruto was having an inner battle with his feral instincts, thanks to them he was far more sensitive to touch than usual. His instinct kept advising him to let his spouse take him, and it would make things easier between the two if he just got in the mounting position.

"Hell No I won't I can't he's not my mate! We're human beings not some damn animals!" Naruto screamed shaking his head side to side.

Those words seemed to ring in Sasuke's ears making reality of this whole situation creeping back up on him. Now that he had the blond basically being submissive could he actually go through with this? Was it to late to back out?

Sasuke mother snickered as she closed the bedroom door behind her, leaving the two alone. She was getting a bit worried they were being pretty loud. _'But nothing like a few love taps before a long night of love making.' _ She glance back at the close door and giggled.

* * *

**_Ha-ha cliffhanger… Sorry about the god awful long wait, but with the pile of school work and finals I really had no time. Now that all the chaos has died down I can focus on my stories yay! –Throws confetti_**- 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Taming Uzumaki _**

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

**Warning:** language & sexual humor…

**Declaimer: **Not my characters so no sue I am just using them for my plot.

//Blah// Naruto talking to Kyuubi through their mind link.

/_Blah/_ Kyuubi talking to Naruto through their mind link.

'_Blah_' Thinking.

"Blah" Talking.

**Japanese terms: **

Ojiisan- grandfather

Nani- what?

Dobe- dead last

Baka- idiot/stupid

Teme-bastard

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow clones

* * *

"Oh gods… why my little Naruto" Iruka burst into a fit tears. The chuunin teacher blew his nose in a flimsy handkerchief gulping down the last of his warm sake; Umino Iruka had his upper torso hunched over the bar counter as he did so. His 'friend' Kakashi Hatake rolled his right visible eye heavenwards at the brunt's reaction.

"More Sake?" he offered holding up a half empty bottle toward his weeping friend. Iruka paused in his weeping long enough to send a heated glare at the silver-hair Jonin. He then snatched the bottle out of Kakashi's hands popping the bottle into his mouth and clucking it down greedily.

Kakashi chuckled he knew Iruka would act this way. The guy may have been Naruto's chunin teacher, but some how both student and teacher grew attached they had a deep unbreakable bond. Kakashi knew the right thing to do was let his companion cry it out, so to give Iruka time, Kakashi flipped open his _Ichi Ichi Paradise _book.

"Can you believe it? What was Rin thinking? Those boys are going to kill each other. Oh gods and their wedding night! Kakashi we got to save him. He is just a boy he does not need to know about the birds and the bees not until he's at least thirty-five."

At this point Iruka was clenching Kakashi's Jounin jacket, his brown eye's wide with growing realization.

u If it weren't for Kakashi's wool mask that successfully covered his left cheek, eye, nose and mouth the brunet would have seen the amused smirk that was playing on the silver-haired jounin's face.

"Let's be rational 'ruka you can't just go barging into someone's home and kidnapping the _bride_." The word "bride" seemed foreign on Kakashi tongue especially when it was being referred to Naruto. Those two just did not fit in the same category.

Kakashi watched as the brunet slammed the empty sake bottle down on the well polish counter top, and stumbled off of the stool.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." Iruka started to stumble away from Kakashi until the older mans voice stopped him, "'Ruka that's the bathroom not the exit."

♣♠♣♠♣♠

Around 9:32 at night Haruno Sakura was tired her feet, lower back, and otter thighs ache from her constant running about the hidden village of stone she could not understand from the life of her why she'd volunteered to take some stupid 'C' rank mission. She never would have guessed the important secret scroll was a damn recipe Tsunade had promise to deliver to one of the allies villages. However; she could not seem to get angry over it coming morning she was going to go to Rin to be matchmaker she was confident with the right bribery she could even snag a certain Uchiha unconsciously she patted her pocket stuff with money. _'I've been saving up for this for so long-' _

"Sakura thank the gods I found you!"

Before she had even the faintest of clue of what was going on her ash-blond haired friend was running up to her in a cerulean colored yukata with silver trimming which help with bringing out her icy blue orbs. She looked as if she'd come from a ceremony of some sort. Ino Yamanaka came to a sudden halt just a few feet away from her childhood friend/rival

"Is everything alright? You look as if you seen Nara-san naked or something." Sakura joked trying to make lighten the mood her friend was a shade or two paler than usual almost sickly being the medic-nin that she was Sakura felt a hard tug at the pit of her stomach something was not right. Ino gulp for air she raised one hand using it to fan herself.

"What's wrong?" Sakura was panicking by now something bad must have happen while she was for those gone three whole days. She never seen Ino so worked up the girl looked as if she was going to faint. Ino clenched her eyes shut stubbornly holding back the stinging of tears, "S-S-Sasuke..." she paused and took another gulp of air before continuing, "Sasuke is MARRIED!"

Sakura felt as if a bucket of ice water was dumped upon her. This had to be a trick Ino was pulling! "You think you are so funny Ino pig!" Sure, when one of them was thoroughly pissed they would revert back to childhood nickname/insults they just assumed it was because of their rivalry.

Ino's eyes narrowed into slits, "Why on earth would I make something like this up about Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura froze if this was true that would mean… on instincts she grabbed Ino by the front of her yukata, "Who is she I am going to kill the little hussy?"

Ino flinch at the 'she' part Sakura was in for a rude awakening, "Naruto"

"What I never heard of a girl in this village named Naruto just that village knuckle head…" It took some time but as on cue her emerald green eyes harden to jade with realization. "You can't be serious." Sakura felt her own face scrunching in disgust. Nevertheless, the woman she held in her grasp give and hesitant nod. Sakura's inner self started to shout different kinds of awful profanities. She was going to do horrible things to a certain Kitsune heir not one threat anything nice.

"We have to stop this! My future with Sasuke-kun is at stake this is and outrage they are both boys hello has this village gone dumb and blind over night!"

"You are far too late Sakura! It's already their wedding night. What the hell can we do about it?"

"Their wedding night shit we have to stop this from happening that is what we can do, come on." Sakura released her friend's yukata only to latch a hand onto Ino's wrist dragging her along for the ride.

"Sakura are you nuts? We can't just go barging into Sasuke's home in an attempt at murdering the _bride_!" Gods that felt foreign to the mouth especially when it's referred to Naruto.

Maybe she was crazy maybe she just a young lady in love but she knew for a fact her future husband was not going to be married to the village idiot for long. She wasn't going to give up without a fight damn it!

♣♠♣♠♣♠

Meanwhile, at the Uchiha's residence Sasuke had the sun-tanned boy pinned beneath him basically being submissive a feet in itself. He felt a sudden rush of smugness until something in his head how do two guys do it? He looked down at the clenched eyed Kitsune. They both had the same equipment. Hmm this was going to be a problem.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for winter," Naruto's canines were poking out from his upper lip he was back to growling again. He was getting uneasy Sasuke could tell.

"Just shut up I can't hear myself think damn it!"

"Don't yell at me! I'm not your bitch-" his blue eyes darkening to and intense violet-blue, at his own words, technically he was the "bitch". _'Like hell I am_!'

Naruto started to thrash again. No way was he going to let that damn weirdo put his grimy hands on him, husband or not!

"Shush!"

"Why should I the gods gave me a mouth so I am going to keep talking with it!"

"Can you keep that big mouth of yours shut for five minutes I'm sure that'll pleases the gods!"

Naruto pause in his thrashing both boys turning to the window. If they weren't trained shinobi they would have messed that sound it was similar to a whip of wind.

"Don't tell me some pervert is watching us." Naruto suddenly felt naked. The nerve he knew this village had its share of sick people, but this was taking it a bit too far.

"It could be…" Without thinking which was kind of out of character to Sasuke since the boy was always analyzing things he released his blond capture he then taking very discreet steps across his room to his bedroom window. Naruto felt around in his layer of robes for his hidden shuriken, but was having trouble in locating them. He patted the near his ankle then his upper thigh, there was no such luck…

The figure was still outside of the window peering in it was too dark outside to make out who exactly this person was and they were trying to hide all charka signals, hopefully they would leave before either boy got their hands on him or her.

"Naruto I need you to-"

"Ahh!" The Kitsune had rushed towards the window bursting through the glass and screen to tackle the corrupt there was a loud screech from the stranger as both individuals hit the grass below. Both were wrestling on the ground no one seemed fatally injured from falling a story.

While the two wrestled another had appeared from the bushes trying to break the two apart.

Sasuke shook his head watching the event take place on his family estate why was he force to marry the one idiot who reacted on impose.

The blond pause after getting a good whiff of the corrupt, "Sakura-Chan, ouch" Sakura gave a good punch to his lower jaw thank the god she didn't use what Tsunade taught her or he might not have a jaw anymore. Ino who was trying to pry the two apart gave the pair a fair distance.

"You-you hoe-bag just couldn't wait to get your grimy little demon claws on Sasuke could you!"

"What I never asked to be with Sasuke. This shit shocked the hell out of me just like the rest of this damn village. Rin was the one who set the whole engagement up go punch her!"

/ _She seems different to me child/ _

// how so gramps//

/_the bitch is pregnant_/

//what!//

* * *

gomen-nasai!!!! I had so much crap to do sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed... -.-; me still love you all for being so awesome :D


End file.
